


Dinastía

by BlueLulu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics divergent, Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, F/M, First Time, Futanari, Harems, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Minor Tsunade/Jiraiya/Orochimaru, Mpreg, Multiple Pairings, Pregnancy, Violence, War
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLulu/pseuds/BlueLulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El país del fuego se ha visto envuelto en constantes guerras de poder para gobernar toda su inmensidad, pero todo aquello acabó una noche, cuando el último heredero de la dinastía Uzumaki tomó armas en venganza por la muerte de su padre y con su ejercito dio un jaque a la alianza mas poderosa y la única que le impedía tomar el poder.</p><p>Ahora, Naruto Uzumaki tiene tres cosas en mente: Vengar a su dinastía, empezar a construir el imperio y... revivir su clan con nuevos miembros.</p><p>Pero por supuesto, no todo es tan fácil como aparenta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Los acuerdos.

La dinastía.

 

**Capitulo uno** : Los acuerdos.

 

Olía a cenizas. También a tierra y a sangre, con un regusto a sudor mezclado con esencias, que cual cóctel molotov se arremolinaban con distintos sentimientos, miedo, rabia, desesperación, sorpresa, esperanza, euforia...

Naruto nunca entendió por qué sus sentidos se agudizaron cuando con el Chakra de Kurama logró someter al ultimo de los lideres de la Gran Alianza, Fugaku Uchiha, el cual le observaba con impotencia usando el único ojo disponible en el momento, ya que el otro estaba hinchado y herido. Y solo en ese momento, se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder: Había ganado. Había derrotado a la Gran Alianza, había vengado a su padre, a su madre y a todo el clan Uzumaki.

Volvió a mirar al Uchiha y sintió su odio, pero en vez de corresponderlo y demostrar un odio reciproco por el asesino de su padre, por el hombre que compartía la misma sangre que el asesino de su madre, el que había ocasionado que Kurama estuviese en su interior, simplemente sonrió, triunfante, y supo que eso fue incluso peor que cualquier otra cosa que pudo haberle hecho a aquél hombre, incluso mas que derrotarlo y someterlo.

Después de todo, recibir simpatía de su vencedor era un insulto para cualquier alfa.

\- ¡Naruto! -La voz de su mentor, de su casi tutor, Jiraiya le llamó la atención, y lo observó corriendo hacia él seguido de Tsunade- ¿Estás bien? Los guerreros de la Gran Alianza empezaron a huir cuando Orochimaru y Kakashi trasladaron a Hiashi Hyuuga a nuestro campamento.

\- Por supuesto que está bien, Jiraiya, mira nada mas quien está allí -Tsunade, aun completamente sucia y con algunas heridas menores que no se había molestado en curar, tenía una presencia brillante y llamativa que impedía que la gente simplemente le ignorara, y obviamente Jiraiya tampoco estaba libre del poder de la mujer, porque sus ojos se dirigieron a donde el Uchiha se encontraba y luego de unos segundos soltó un rugido de victoria.

\- ¡Lo has logrado, Naruto! ¡En serio lo haz logrado! Sabía que lo lograrías -El hombre le dio una palmada en la espalda que el rubio no se esperaba, por lo que su cuerpo se echó hacia adelante por la intensidad del golpe y gruñó de molestia al tocar una herida particularmente dolorosa cerca del costado.

\- ¡Jiraiya! No tenemos tiempo de celebrar, tenemos que llevar al Uchiha al campamento también -Regañó la única mujer antes de que el menor de los presentes pudiera hablar y se acercó al enemigo, arrodillándose frente a él, quien se encontraba postrado en el suelo con una masa de chakra naranja proveniente de Naruto manteniendolo inmovilizado- Tienes suerte que halla sido Naruto quien te venció. Porque de haber sido yo o mi hija... Hubieses sufrido el mismo destino que Zabuza -Y sin mas, lo golpeó en el cuello de manera experta, dejándolo noqueado.

\- ¿Zabuza? ¿Que pasó con Zabuza? -Preguntó Naruto, luego de dudar un poco y desactivar el chakra de Kurama, quien exclamó un "¡Ya era hora!" en su mente y luego se quedó callado, seguramente yendo a descansar.

\- Digamos que... se le ocurrió insultarme a mi y a mi hija por ser mujeres y decidimos destriparlo...

\- ¡Obaa-chan! -Se quejó Naruto, indignado. Zabuza era el líder de una de las partes de la Gran Alianza conformado por guerreros de otras naciones que habían sido desterrados o simplemente habían abandonado su lugar de origen, uniéndose al hombre por su gran poder y liderazgo, a pesar de sus distintas creencias y educaciones.

\- ¡No me digas así! -Gruñó la mujer que de no haber estado asegurándose de su prisionero estuviese bien atado para el traslado, seguramente ya habría golpeado al rubio- Se que dijiste que todos los lideres debían vivir, pero ese hombre simplemente no se rindió nunca, y prefirió morir antes de dejarse atrapar.

Naruto observó a la alfa, como esperando que le estuviese mintiendo, pero se dio cuenta de que ella no lo hacía, por lo que suspiró decepcionado. De los tres lideres de la Gran Alianza, Zabuza había sido quien mas le había intrigado, y ciertamente hubiese deseado tener una conversación con él, pero tal parecía que su deseo no se iba a cumplir.

\- Ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí, vamos al campamento -Hizo un gesto con la mano, cansado. La adrenalina abandonaba su cuerpo y los dolores por las heridas empezaban a hacer palpitar ciertas zonas y aunque el poder del zorro lo hacía curarse mas rápido, no era suficiente para curar tantas heridas al mismo tiempo mientras usaba su chakra para pelear- Sai.

Apenas terminó de pronunciar el nombre, una figura con un traje de colores oscuros apareció detrás de el, usando una mascara blanca.

\- ¿Si, Naruto? 

\- Encuentra a Kakashi y a Ibiki para que preparen sus escuadrones especiales. Muchos de los guerreros que han huido no volverán a los territorios de la gran alianza, así que tomar el control será fácil -Contestó Naruto, sin voltearse. Sai era casi su guardaespaldas, un huérfano entrenado desde muy pequeño y que se había vuelto protector de Naruto desde que este tuvo que abandonar el territorio de los Uzumaki para aprender a manejar los poderes de Kurama, siendo una sombra con la que era realmente difícil conversar pero que en momentos como ese, era muy capaz.

\- Como ordene. Apenas el territorio esté sitiado y preparado para su entrada, le avisaré -Y luego de una innecesaria reverencia, Sai se marchó tal y como vino, como el viento.

Jiraiya y Tsunade observaron a su joven líder en silencio, el ultimo vástago de la dinastía Uzumaki, el que había logrado lo que sus ancestros habían luchado por lograr durante siglos: Logran convertirse el en gobernador del país de fuego.

\- Bien -Dijo de pronto el rubio, luego de unos segundos en silencio- ¡Es hora de ir al campamento, ttebayo!

 

\---

 

Hiashi Hyuuga volvió al pabellón de su familia al medio día, como casi siempre lo hacia, pero esta vez iba acompañado por una pequeña tropa de guerreros del bando ganador, curado de sus heridas superficiales y con unos buenos vendajes de sus heridas mas graves, usando un kimono blanco y sin estar amarrado, pero con un sello tatuado en su hombro derecho, un maldito sello que le impedía usar sus habilidades oculares. Apretó los puños, enojado, mientras era recibido en la puerta de su casa por sus dos hijas y su sobrino, quienes en otrora habían mostrado una sonrisa, ahora tenían una expresión de profunda preocupación.

\- Su casa ha sido revisada y todos los objetos peligrosos o dudosos han sido retirados, por lo que puede entrar usted solo -Un beta puro de nombre Iruka, el cual era el único que se había comunicado con él desde que se despertó, fue obviamente quien le informó de aquello- Uzumaki-sama vendrá dentro de treinta minutos para hacer las negociaciones, así que tómese la libertad de hacer lo que le plazca durante esos minutos.

Hiashi no lo miró, siguió observando a su familia; Dos omegas y una beta dominante. Hanabi aun era demasiado joven, todo había sucedido demasiado rápido, y ahora... Volvió a apretar sus puños y caminó a su hogar, el cual permanecía impecable, como si la guerra no hubiese sucedido, como si él no hubiese sido derrotado.

Sus hijas y su sobrino le siguieron en silencio, siendo este ultimo, Neji, quien cerró la puerta con cuidado, quedándose de píe frente a este cuando su tío se quedó parado en el medio del vestíbulo, en el pequeño espacio para sacarse los zapatos para poder pisar el tatami. 

\- Hemos perdido -Informó. Hinata, su hija mayor, empezó a apestar a terror para su molestia, mientras el olor que soltó Hanabi era solo confusión y para su sorpresa, Neji no cambió, solo observó a su tío con sus ojos perla sin decir nada- Como ya escucharon, el líder de la dinastía Uzumaki vendrá en treinta minutos a hablar con nosotros, de modo que espero que se comporten como deben y que se vean presentables ¿Han entendido?

\- Pero... papá... -La voz de Hinata, suave y delicada inundó la habitación. Pero él no quería escucharla.

\- ¿¡Han entendido!? -Repitió, en voz alta, provocando que la joven bajara la cabeza y los hombros en señal de sumisión por el tono del dominante del alfa de la familia. Neji se acercó a ella y con el aplomo de un alfa, guió a las dos hermanas a sus aposentos sin decir nada, sabiendo que su tío necesitaba tiempo a solas antes de que la tormenta llegara, para que pensara un poco.

Hiashi, al saberse solo, se llevó las manos a la cabeza, desordenando su ahora mas corto cabello debido a la guerra, sin poder creer lo que había sucedido ¿¡Como habían podido perder contra ese Uzumaki!? Cuando Fugaku asesinó a Minato Namikaze, ellos pensaron que todo estaba bien, que solo necesitaban dar el golpe final a esa familia ahora que solo quedaba el hijo y que luego se dividirían el país del fuego entre ellos, y habían estado, tan, pero _tan_ cerca ¿Cuando todo se había torcido? ¿Como era posible que estuviese en esa situación? se dejó caer en el suelo y golpeó el tatami hasta que las vendas de su mano empezaron a oscurecerse por la sangre de una herida reabierta, maldiciendo su debilidad, maldiciendo su destino y sobre todo maldiciendo a Naruto Uzumaki por haber convertido su vida en un infierno.

Unas manos blancas lo hicieron levantar la mirada y encontrarse con Neji arrodillado frente a él, con Hanabi de píe detrás, usando la ropa ceremonial como heredera de la familia Hyuuga, mientras Neji ni siquiera se había cambiado.

\- Tío, creo que debería cambiar ese vendaje y vestirse para la llegada de nuestras visitas -Fueron las tranquilas palabras de Neji, llenando la habitación con su aroma a calma y a algo parecido a almendras tostadas, logrando que su ira interior se calmase lo suficiente como para recordar sus obligaciones- Lo esperaremos en la sala de té -Avisó, mientras Hiashi asentía y se levantaba del suelo, dejando a su hija y sobrino sin decir nada, yendo a su habitación a cambiarse, negándose a mostrarse débil frente a su enemigo, a pesar de que este tuviese todas las de ganar. 

De modo que cuando Naruto llegó, acompañado por Hatake Kakashi, uno de los lideres del escuadrón que había asegurado el lugar para la llegada de su líder y de Orochimaru, un omega de apariencia aterradora que era conocido por ser un peligroso adversario y experto negociador, los Hyuuga los esperaron sentados en el tatami, Hiashi en el centro con Hanabi a su lado, ambos con kimonos masculinos de color gris y con un haori blanco con el escudo familiar, mientras que Neji y Hinata estaban sentados mas atrás, ambos a cada lado de ellos, luciendo kimonos femeninos grises con detalles blancos, al igual que el obi, el cual tenía bordado en el centro el escudo de la familia.

\- Bien, me complace que estén todos -La voz suave de Orochimaru fue la primera en escucharse, llevando un atractivo kimono femenino amarillo y morado, sentándose justo al lado de Naruto que se mantenía sin hablar, usando al igual que Hatake el uniforme que los distinguía en las batallas- Se que posiblemente no ha sido informado de demasiado, Hyuuga-sama, pero el hecho de que continúe vivo es... particular. Uzumaki-sama -Hizo una pausa mientras arrugaba un poco la nariz, nada cómodo con llamarlo así- Ha decidido perdonarle la vida para que la cultura y costumbres de la familia Hyuuga no se pierdan, a cambio de algunas condiciones.

-¿Que clase de condiciones? -Preguntó, mirando al rubio, el cual obviamente no respondió.

\- Durante años el clan Uzumaki ha sido sistemáticamente eliminado, hasta llegar al nivel que Uzumaki-sama es el único que queda con vida. Obviamente, usted sabrá las costumbres que se emplean cuando solo queda un miembro de una dinastía tan importante ¿No es así? -Orochimaru hablaba con un tono practico bastante ligero, pero para el líder de la familia Hyuuga, aquellas palabras le cayeron como una roca en el estomago.

\- No voy a darle a mi hija para que ese Uzumaki la preñe -Escupió, furioso, mientras Hinata soltaba una baja exclamación. 

\- Hiashi-sama, usted no está en condiciones de negarse -Recordó Orochimaru casi con ternura, sonriendo suavemente, pero algo en esa sonrisa era aterrador- Aunque para su suerte, Uzumaki-sama tiene otra clase de... gustos -Sus ojos amarillos enfocaron a Neji, quien palideció al darse cuenta de lo que significaba.

\- Aunque pienso tomar a su sobrino como mi omega, Hiashi-sama -Habló por primera vez Naruto, rompiendo por alguna razón la tensión en el ambiente- Su hija Hinata también vendrá con nosotros.

\- ¿¡Que clase de insulto es este, Uzumaki?! -Bramó Hiashi, indignado al escuchar aquello ¿Que se creían para quitarle a su hija y sobrino al mismo tiempo? ¡Estaban locos si creía que iba a dejar que pasara!

\- Toda mi familia está muerta, Hiashi -Susurró en respuesta el rubio, entrecerrando los ojos e inundando la habitación con su presencia de alfa, apretando los puños sobre su regazo- Ustedes y el clan Uchiha se encargaron de asesinarla, pero usted tiene a su hija menor, quien puede seguir su clan sin problemas, es lo único que necesita para sostenerse y continuar.

\- Considérese afortunado, Hyuuga-sama -Volvió a intervenir Orochimaru, divertido por su indignación- Sigue vivo, podrá continuar con su clan y su hija y sobrino estarán a buen recaudo...

\- ¡Disculpen por llegar tarde! -Interrumpió una voz, mientras la puerta corrediza se abría, mostrando a una mujer alfa de cabellos rosa y ojos verdes arrodillada en el rellano, usando un magnifico kimono de fondo rosa claro con un grabado de un árbol de flores de cerezo. Entró en la habitación y se sentó junto a Naruto, al extremo contrario de Orochimaru.

\- Sakura -Saludó Naruto mirándola y sonriendo con suavidad- Me habías comentado que querías empezar una familia luego de la guerra, ¿No es así? -La joven mujer asintió, mirandole con curiosidad e ignorando a los Hyuuga, quizás sin darse cuenta- Bien ¿Ves a esa omega de allí? Con ella podrás empezar tu familia -Los ojos de Sakura se dirigieron a Hinata, la cual enrojeció por completo al sentirse observada por la otra mujer, oliendo a miedo.

\- ¿¡Que clase de burla es esta, Uzumaki!? ¿Quien te crees al regalar mi hija a una cualquiera? -Hiashi estaba enrojecido de la rabia, haciendo amago de incorporarse a pesar de que Hanabi trataba de calmarlo, recibiendo a su vez de respuesta el brazo de Kakashi empujándolo contra el suelo de nuevo tan rápido que ni siquiera pudo reaccionar. Maldita debilidad.

\- Sakura no es una cualquiera -Respondió Naruto, sin alterarse- Sakura es mi mano derecha y una Senju.

\- Ademas es una alfa pura. Así que no debe preocuparse por no recibir nietos -Fue la burlona acotación de Orochimaru, el cual recibió una mirada reprobatoria de la chica ¿Como se le ocurría hacer esa aclaración?- En fin -Continuó ignorando la mirada de la chica, incorporándose- Inu y Neko los llevaran al pabellón Uzumaki - Le avisó a Hinata y Neji, ignorando a Hiashi que estaba aun inmovilizado en el suelo- Ha sido un placer negociar con usted, Hyuuga-sama -Naruto y Sakura se levantaron también, dando una leve reverencia antes de marcharse junto con el omega, el cual soltó una ultima carcajada al notar como el rubio miraba a Neji Hyuuga.

Dos hombres vestidos con los mismos trajes que Sai entraron al lugar, llevando mascaras de perro y gato respectivamente. Se quedaron parados en frente de los omegas de la habitación y luego de un minuto sin moverse, Neji fue el primero en levantarse y ser escoltado por Neko fuera de la casa, para ser seguidos por Inu y Hinata y solo cuando estuvieron fuera del complejo, Kakashi soltó su amarre sobre el hombre y se marchó también, dejando a Hiashi en el suelo junto a su hija menor solos y humillados.

 

\---

 

Fugaku había tenido mas tiempo para pasar con sus hijos, su esposa embarazada y Haku, el protegido del fallecido Zabuza, antes de recibir la visita que Hiashi Hyuuga acababa de recibir. Al igual que el otro, estaba curado de sus heridas superficiales y bien vendado de las mas graves, con el ojos parchado, que aunque no lo había perdido debía estar tapado un tiempo hasta que se recuperara, pero ¿Que mas daba? El maldito sello que le habían puesto en el hombro no podía usar sus habilidades, estaba rodeado de guerreros del Uzumaki, sin ninguna forma de defenderse sin poner a su familia en peligro y sabiendo que su situación era la peor de todas, siendo que él había asesinado a Minato Namikaze, y su hermano mayor, Madara, había provocado el desastre que había acabado con la muerte de la esposa de este, Kushina Uzumaki, horas después del nacimiento de su hijo.

\- Fugaku -La voz suave de su esposa lo sacó de sus pensamientos y suavizó su mirada al verla con su vientre redondeado por el pequeño que se desarrollaba en su interior. Todos se habían escandalizado cuando decidió casarse con Mikoto, una omega, en vez que con una beta dominante con la cual tendría mas posibilidades de tener un hijo beta dominante o alfa, y las criticas habían aumentado luego de que sus dos primeros hijos, Itachi y Sasuke nacieran omegas, pero él amaba a esa mujer y nunca se arrepentiría de haberla elegido- Le he puesto un kimono de Sasuke a Haku. Lo han dejado acá sin nada mas que su ropa y me pareció que debía verse igual de bien que nosotros en esta situación.

El hombre asintió, aprobando la decisión de su esposa. Haku, al igual que sus hijos, era un omega, el chico que había despertado el deseo de Zabuza de encontrar un lugar donde establecerse, tomándolo casi como un hijo y ahora estaba solo y desamparado, porque lamentablemente él no podía hacer demasiado por él, no en la situación en la que se encontraba.

\- Padre -Llamó Itachi, vestido con un kimono negro con una magnifica representación del cielo estrellado, parecido al de Sasuke- Han llegado, nos esperan -El alfa asintió, lamentando que ninguno de sus hijos pudiese llevar el haori azul oscuro que los representaba como heredero hasta que su tercer hijo no hubiese nacido y no se supera que era, a él siempre le hubiese enorgullecido ver a Itachi llevando el haori de la familia Uchiha.

Cuando entró al recinto, se encontró con la misma comitiva que visitó a Hiashi Hyuuga: Naruto Uzumaki junto a Orochimaru, Sakura Senju y Kakashi Hatake, los cuales volvieron a la misma posición de antes, los tres primeros sentados y Kakashi aguardando de pie, por si algo sucedía.

\- Quiero ir al grano... -Empezó a decir Naruto, recibiendo un disimulado golpe por parte de Sakura, la cual le dedicó una sonrisa enojada, haciendo que Hiashi estrechara su ojo sano ¿Que clase de personas sin ninguna clase de educación los habían vencido?

\- Mil disculpas, Uchiha-Sama -Se disculpó la joven, sonriendole amablemente- Le alegrará saber que su ojo está en un proceso de sanación bastante bueno y en dos semanas podrá dejar de usar el parche. También que le he hecho un examen a su esposa, que estaba bastante alterada cuando llegamos -Fugaku observó disimuladamente a Mikoto, la cual bajó la mirada avergonzada- Hemos hecho algunas pruebas y ¡Felicidades! Su hijo será un saludable varón alfa.

Mikoto soltó una exclamación de emoción, y a pesar de estar en una situación bastante desfavorecedora, su olor cambió a felicidad al darse cuenta de que finalmente le daría al hombre que amaba un heredero digno para seguir con la linea Uchiha. Se llevó las manos al vientre, sonriendo amplio.

\- Que ternura -Aplaudió Orochimaru, con una sonrisa condescendiente- Enhorabuena por su heredero, Uchiha-sama. Eso significa que todo será mas fácil.

\- ¿Mas fácil? -Preguntó Fugaku, alerta y teniendo un terrible presentimiento.

\- Por supuesto. Usted va a tener el alfa que necesita, su heredero, así que el que Sasuke-kun e Itachi-kun pasen a ser los omegas de Uzumaki-sama no deberá hacerle un verdadero daño a la linea sucesora de la familia Uchiha.

Silencio. Por unos segundos, nadie supo que decir, hasta que de pronto el olor de felicidad de Mikoto se convirtió en terror y un "NO" salió de sus labios apenas tapados entre sus dedos.

\- ¡No pueden hacer eso! -Jadeó Fugaku, mareado. De todo lo que había pensado, eso...- No pueden llevarse a mis hijos...

\- Sus hijos estarán bien cuidados, Fugaku-san -Trató de calmar Sakura, sonriendo nerviosamente- Naruto-kun...

\- ¡No pueden llevarse a mis hijos! -Repitió el hombre, sin escucharle- Es una... monstruosidad... 

\- ¿Y cuando mataron a mi madre? ¿Eso no fue una monstruosidad, Fugaku-san? -Preguntó de pronto Naruto- No tenía ni un día de nacido, pero su hermano trató de matarme a mi y a mi madre. Y usted, cuando mató a mi padre ¿No fue eso también una monstruosidad? -El hombre lo miró, sin decir nada- ¡Respondame! -Insistió el rubio, enojado- ¿Tiene derecho de hablar sobre eso cuando ustedes mataron a mi familia? Podría matarlos ¿Sabes?

\- Naruto... -Susurró Sakura, siendo ignorada por su amigo.

\- ... Podría matarlos y todos pensarían que está bien ¿Sabes? Pero estás vivo, vas a tener un heredero y yo voy a tomar a tus hijos como mis omegas, algo que ni siquiera debería hacer tomando en cuenta su posición en esta guerra ¿¡Y aun así se atreve a decir que lo que hago es monstruoso?! -Se levantó de un salto, y un sorprendido Fugaku solo atinó a encogerse ligeramente, temeroso de su reacción- Me largo -Gruñó, dándose vuelta y saliendo de la casa a grandes zancadas, dejando a los presentes sin saber que hacer.

\- Bien... -Soltó Orochimaru luego de un rato, tosiendo suavemente- No hay mucho mas que decir. Mikoto-san está invitada a visitar el completo Uzumaki para ver a sus hijos cuando quiera. Ah, y el joven Haku también vendrá con nosotros, al no tener quien lo represente. Espero que entienda que ha salido muy bien parado de esta, Uchiha-san -Lo miró por unos segundos, mientras Sakura se levantaba y le ofrecía la mano a un aterrorizado Haku, el cual luego de compartir unas palabras con la alfa, se levantó y se fue con ella, seguidos de Orochimaru y por ultimo de Kakashi. Al igual que la vez anterior, dos hombres con mascaras de animales se quedaron en frente de los hermanos Uchiha hasta que Mikoto se levantó y abrazó a sus hijos con el rostro bañado en lagrimas, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada para evitar el destino de ambos.

Itachi fue quien lo entendió primero, y luego de darle un suave beso en la frente a su madre, junto con una sonrisa triste, se levantó. Pero Sasuke se quedó sentado, paralizado, sin saber que hacer, como si nada de lo que hablaron tuviera sentido, así que el mayor se acercó a él y se arrodilló a su lado.

\- Vamos, hermano menor -Susurró en su oído, haciendo que el chico lo mirara, con sus ojos grandes y vacíos, antes de levantarse con su ayuda y marcharse con los dos hombres.

Mikoto, luego de ver a sus hijos marcharse, empezó a llorar mas sonoramente, y Fugaku se quedó mirando al frente, mientras una pequeña lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

 

Continuará.


	2. La llegada.

Capítulo dos: La llegada.

Cuando llegaron al complejo Uzumaki, Neji no pudo sino observar el gran edificio que se alzaba frente a sus ojos con cierta sorpresa. Acostumbrado como estaba a las edificaciones más antiguas que los Hyuuga y los Uchiha usaban como residencia, encontrarse con una gigantesca casa de varios pisos y con un diseño que le parecía extranjero no podía sino dejarlo sin habla por un momento, aun mas que cuando entraron al territorio de los Uzumaki y se encontró con un pueblo que aunque pintoresco, estaba preparado para cualquier clase de ataque, al igual que aquella casa, que daba la apariencia de tener paredes gruesas y resistentes a cualquier ataque.

Los escoltas de él y su prima Hinata bajaron de la parte de atrás del carruaje y ayudaron a la joven a salir, mientras él simplemente se bajaba de un salto, sin dejar de mirar alrededor, entendiendo un poco más la historia de los Uzumaki y como pasaron de ser un clan casi desconocido al más poderoso adversario de la Gran Alianza, al nivel de lograr vencerlos aun con un solo descendiente vivo.

Un carruaje que llevaba a los Uchiha y al protegido de Zabuza se detuvo detrás del suyo, por lo que por inercia se volteó a verlos, analizándolos y recordando las pocas veces que había visto a los hermanos Uchiha, dos omegas que mantuvieron al igual que él un perfil bajo los primeros años de su vida, hasta que los miembros de ambas familias fueron disminuyendo de manera alarmante. Posiblemente los pocos miembros que quedaban en sus familias habían perecido en la guerra o eran prisioneros de los Uzumaki.

Tal y como ellos.

\- ¡Bienvenidos! –La voz de una chiquilla los hizo volver a mirar a la puerta del recinto, la cual estaba abierta de par en par y una beta sumisa de cabello rubio y ojos azules los miraba sonriendo- Soy Ino Yamanaka y seré la encargada de guiarlos por la mansión Uzumaki. Por favor tengan la amabilidad de seguirme –Los cuatro omegas extranjeros se quedaron de pie sin moverse, cosa que hizo que la chica sonriera nerviosamente- ¡Por favor! –Rogó, y Haku fue el primero en moverse, aun tímido pero obviamente conmovido por el ruego de la chica, para luego ser seguido por un resignado Itachi Uchiha, cuyo hermano le siguió también, y solo en ese momento fue que Neji junto a su prima se decidió entrar.

El vestíbulo lo dejó por unos segundos desorientado, al verse con algo completamente desconocido para él, una casa llena de gente caminando de un lado a otro, algunos vestidos como civiles y otros aun uniformados como guerreros, haciendo ruido, entrando en habitaciones y básicamente actuando como si se encontraran un lugar público y no en una residencia completamente privada. No había escaleras a la vista, cosa llamativa tomando en cuenta que desde afuera mostraba dos pisos más.

\- La mansión Uzumaki cuenta con tres pisos y un sótano, fue diseñada para los tiempos donde la familia Senju y los Uzumaki vivían juntos, pero ahora mismo solo es la residencia de Sakura Senju y nuestro líder, Naruto Uzumaki –Explicó Ino con el tono de una guía turística- Este piso y el sótano han sido acondicionados como cuarteles y centro de entrenamiento para los escuadrones especiales, pero por motivos de seguridad ninguno de ustedes podrá acceder a esos lugares por ahora –Se detuvo y los miró- El segundo piso pertenece a la familia Senju, aunque actualmente solo Sakura Senju vive allí y será el lugar donde tendrán sus aposentos temporales, y en el caso de la señorita Hyuuga, su próxima residencia definitiva –Hinata, al escuchar esto, se acercó más a Neji, como si esto la protegiera de todo mal- Luego de que Naru… Digo, Uzumaki-sama se enlace con ustedes, pasarán a mudarse al piso superior, donde vivirán con él.

\- ¿Enlace? –Preguntó de pronto Sasuke, siendo el primero que hablaba de los cinco, provocando un pequeño salto de sorpresa en Ino.

\- Si, enlace. Será un gran acontecimiento para nuestro pueblo y se está preparando todo minuciosamente, pero posiblemente de aquí a dos meses ustedes estarán enlazados con Uzumaki-sama y pasarán a tener el nivel de consortes –Explicó, extrañada por la expresión del menor de los Uchiha, que se comportaba como si no creyera lo que ella decía, pero no agregó nada mas, ni tampoco los demás omegas, de modo que simplemente decidió continuar- Si… me acompañan los llevaré al ala compartida entre ambas familia.

Callados e inexpresivos, a excepción por Hinata, que parecía asustada, empezaron a caminar de nuevo junto con la rubia hasta llegar a una gran puerta de madera que estaba flanqueada por dos guardias, quienes al verlos a todos, abrieron la pesada puerta para dejarlos pasar y mostrando una estancia bastante distinta a la bulliciosa que la primera entrada les regaló. Esta vez parecía un vestíbulo real, con una inmensa escalera en uno de los extremos de la habitación, un bonito juego de sillones y butacas junto a una chimenea, y una puerta que daba a una terraza que terminaba en un jardín de profundo verde que era abruptamente detenido por unos enormes muros.

Y sentada en uno de los sillones, se encontraba Tsunade Senju, observándolos fijamente con suspicacia. 

\- Bienvenidos. Tengo entendido que uno de ustedes se convertirá en mi nuera, supongo que es la adorable Hyuuga omega que está allí –Saludó, señalando con descaro a Hinata, quien casi se escondió detrás de Neji, provocando una risita en la mujer- No tengas miedo, no te morderé, aunque posiblemente mi hija si… -Elevó las cejas de una manera sugerente que hizo enrojecer a la chica y que los chicos se sintieran incómodos, pero ella simplemente ignoro el malestar de los omegas y se levantó de su asiento- Vengo aquí por dos motivos, el primero es darle las llaves de las puertas de los pisos superiores y sus habitaciones –Explicó, sacando de un pequeño bolso cinco manojos de llave- No está incluida la llave que abre esa puerta, por supuesto –Aclaró, señalando la puerta por la que entraron y que ahora estaba cerrada- Pero si las que los harán entrar al piso Uzumaki y al piso Senju. Cuando sus habitaciones sean cambiadas se les dará otras llaves de acuerdo a su cambio. Lo otro, es un aviso sobre el enlace entre mi hija Sakura y la chica Hyuuga, la cual no será dentro de dos meses, al igual que la de Naruto, sino dentro de una semana.

Hinata soltó un sonido desmallado y Neji inconscientemente la sostuvo del brazo, sintiendo el pánico de su prima, y sintiendo él mismo una horrible sensación arremolinarse en su estomago ante el pensamiento de que Hinata fuera alejado de él tan pronto, mientas Tsunade completamente divertida soltó una carcajada.

\- ¡Pero qué cara de tragedia ponen! Les aseguro que esa chiquilla se ha ganado una de las mejores alfas puras de todo el país del fuego, y créanme que no lo digo solo porque soy la madre de Sakura –Aun con una expresión de completa diversión, le dio a Ino el bolso con las llaves antes de abrir ella sola, con total facilidad, la pesada puerta de madera- Mañana vendrán los encargados de la planificación a encargarse de los detalles sobre la chica, así que le recomendaría dormir bastante bien. Ino, te los encargo –Y con esas extrañas palabras de despedida, salió del vestíbulo tranquilo al bullicioso, cerrando la puerta con la misma facilidad en la que lo abrió.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras Hinata escondía el rostro en la manga del kimono de su primo, sollozando suavemente por el miedo. Ino soltó un carraspeo obviamente incomodo debido a la situación y maldijo por lo bajo la conducta de la alfa.

\- Síganme, por favor. Creo que lo mejor es que descansen. 

\---

Neji salió de la habitación de Hinata con un suspiro luego de haber dejado a Haku con ella, la cual era mucho mejor consolando que él, y se dirigió a donde se encontraban los hermanos Uchiha, que al igual que él, habían decidido cambiar sus kimonos femeninos por unas yukatas que encontraron pulcramente tendidas en sus respectivas camas, buscando una comodidad que sabía que no encontrarían por completo. Sasuke, el menor de los hermanos, estaba de brazos cruzados, al parecer debatiendo algo con su hermano mayor.

\- No entiendo lo del enlace. Pensé que era obvio que solo seríamos sus trofeos de guerra –Lo escuchó comentar, mientras lograba ver como Itachi cerraba los ojos y negaba.

\- Aunque te sorprenda, Sasuke, no somos trofeos de guerra. Uzumaki-san nos sacó de nuestras casas para volvernos sus consortes.

\- ¿A todos? –Contestó el chico de nuevo, escéptico.

\- Es una vieja tradición –Interrumpió Neji, acercándose más a ellos- Cuando el último sobreviviente de un clan decide que quiere hacerlo renacer, las leyes le permiten tomar varios consortes para lograr ese objetivo, ya que uno solo entorpecería bastante el objetivo. Ciertamente somos afortunados, Sasuke-kun, Uzumaki-san podría habernos asesinado o humillado en frente de nuestras familias –Itachi, a su vez, asintió.

\- Nuestros padres perdieron la guerra, hermano, el que Uzumaki-san nos tome como sus consortes es algo fuera de lo común para alguien que no necesita contentar a nadie, ya que esta clase de arreglos se hacen en acuerdos entre familias, como el mítico enlace no cumplido entre una Hyuuga y un Uchiha que falleció en batalla hace muchos años y que dio píe al inicio de la Gran Alianza.

\- ¿Me están diciendo entonces que tengo que agradecerle a ese rubio idiota el que quiera follarme y preñarme? –Soltó agresivamente Sasuke, frunciendo mucho el ceño. A pesar de ser un omega, Sasuke nunca había desarrollado el comportamiento sumiso que todos esperaban en un omega, era bastante rebelde, altanero y algo malcriado, al punto que más de una vez su padre había comentado que sería difícil encontrar una pareja para él debido a su mala actitud.

\- En la condición actual que están nuestras familias, posiblemente el encontrar un mejor alfa para nosotros es imposible –Comentó Neji, de manera neutra- Aunque la idea de que nos casen con alguien que no conocemos no es para nada atractivo, soy consciente que Uzumaki-san es quizás la única persona que podría mantener nuestros instintos de omega lo mas complacidos posibles. Después de todo, es el contenedor del zorro de las nueve colas.

La aparición del clan Uzumaki y del zorro de las nueve colas fue uno de los peores momentos en la historia de la guerra. Antes, los clanes que se peleaban por el país del fuego eran los Uchiha, los Hyuuga y los Senju, sin ninguna clase de alianza entre ellos, una guerra de tres sin acuerdos, donde en un intento desesperado por los Uchiha para obtener más poder, hicieron un ritual de liberación que soltó a una de las criaturas más poderosas del mundo: Kurama, el zorro de las nueve colas, un ser con un poder casi ilimitado, un zorro gigante con la capacidad de destruir un pueblo entero de un solo movimiento, y aunque los Uchiha trataron de controlarlo, el zorro se mostró mucho más astuto que ellos y logró liberarse, provocando daños constantes a los tres clanes y diezmando su fuerza a placer.

Hasta que apareció Hashirama Senju, uno de los Senju más poderosos de todos, y el bisabuelo directo de Tsunade Senju, quien con sus habilidades especiales era capaz de retener al zorro durante un tiempo, suficiente para resguardarse, pero aún y con esa gran demostración de poder, no era suficiente, y los tres clanes seguían en una lucha sin cuartel contra Kurama y sus demás oponentes, hasta que un día una mujer pelirroja apareció en la escena: Mito Uzumaki, la esposa de Hashirama y una de las primeras personas de apellido Uzumaki que empezaron a aparecer en la historia. Ella, con su gran resistencia física y conocimiento sobre sellos, logró con ayuda de Hashirama sellar al zorro de las nueve colas en su interior, de modo que no molestara a nadie más y creando luego de aquello una tregua que duró cuatro años, en la cual todos los clanes empezaron a recuperarse de las pérdidas causadas por el zorro.

Mito nunca entró en batalla a pesar de sus grandes habilidades, y todo el mundo pensó que simplemente el zorro estaba sellado por completo en su interior, pero no fue sino hasta décadas después, donde ella anciana y enferma decidió pasar a Kurama a otra persona, que la gente se dio cuenta del gran potencial que guardaba ser el contenedor. 

En esa época los alfa de la familia Uzumaki, cada vez más numerosa, peleaban para ser el próximo contenedor de Kurama, teniendo en cuenta todo el honor que ello conllevaba, pero extrañamente algo empezó a suceder, los chicos empezaban a perder la razón poco a poco o extrañas heridas empezaban a aparecer en su piel de forma cada vez más rápida hasta que estos no soportaban mas, y puesto que Hashirama y Mito ya habían muerto, nadie podía entender lo que sucedía, así que durante una larga época Kurama pasó de contenedor en contenedor hasta que llegó a Nagato, un chiquillo omega al que eligieron contra su voluntad para ser quien contuviese al zorro en su interior. Al principio funcionó, Nagato respondía muy bien a los análisis mentales y físicos a los que era sometido, pero años después, una invasión de los Hyuuga a los territorios Senju-Uzumaki provocó que Nagato mostrara el verdadero poder que el zorro podía darle a sus contenedores, asesinando a muchos Hyuuga que habían llegado a su casa con un chakra de color naranja sumamente corrosivo que envolvió todo su cuerpo, pero lamentablemente luego de aquello Nagato perdió la razón y tuvo que ser disminuido para cambiar a Kurama de contenedor. 

Allí fue donde Kushina Uzumaki, la madre del actual líder del clan Uzumaki entró en la historia, aceptando con solo diez años el convertirse en el contenedor del zorro, y para sorpresa de todos, Kushina demostró la misma fortaleza que Mito Uzumaki para contener al demonio dentro de ella sin perder la razón o hacerse daño, por lo que la gente creyó que solo las mujeres eran capaces de contener a Kurama y que Nagato tuvo más suerte por ser un omega. Kushina fue la primera persona que logró comunicarse con Kurama, hasta donde se dice, y aunque no logró demasiada cosa, aprendió a invocar un poco del Chakra del zorro en momentos desesperados en la batalla, ya que al ser una alfa también participaba activamente en la guerra. 

La tragedia de Nagato y la elección de Kushina Uzumaki como nueva contenedora de Kurama fue una de las épocas de mayor poderío entre los clanes Senju y Uzumaki, en el cual estos últimos mostraban más poder y eran un número mayor, debido a su gran resistencia física y su enorme cantidad de chakra, provocando un importante jaque entre los Hyuuga y Uchiha que llevó a la alianza que terminó siendo conocida como la Gran Alianza, con la cual lograron disminuir los miembros de los clanes enemigos hasta un nivel crítico, a pesar de que estos reaccionaron de la misma manera. Para la época del nacimiento de Naruto Uzumaki, el clan Senju se había reducido solo a Tsunade Senju, una alfa que junto a Jiraiya y Orochimaru, eran conocidos como ‘Los sabios de Uzumaki’ por su gran poder y conocimiento en sellos y técnicas, y el clan Uzumaki había pasado a convertirse en un puñado de personas entre las que estaba Kushina, la cual a pesar de las advertencias sobre lo peligroso que sería dar a luz con el sello, decidió tener un hijo con su pareja, Minato Namikaze, otro alfa y un guerrero conocido en el campo de batalla como el rayo amarillo por su gran velocidad.

El día del nacimiento de Naruto, Madara Uchiha, hermano mayor de Fugaku Uchiha y uno de los más peligrosos y poderosos Uchiha jamás nacido, atacó el lugar donde Kushina estaba dando a luz y rompió el sello que contenía al zorro, liberándolo y causando caos alrededor, pero la mujer, aun viva a pesar de la cantidad de chakra que le fue arrebatado al liberar a Kurama, se unió a su padre para volver a encerrar al ser dentro de otro Uzumaki: Su hijo, pagando ella y su padre con su vida, pero logrando detener los destrozos del zorro y asegurándose que estuviera de nuevo contenido.

Naruto Uzumaki no solo se volvió el primer hombre alfa que pudo contener a Kurama sin padecer locura o heridas, sino que además y al igual que su madre, logró comunicarse con él y por primera vez desde que Mito Uzumaki lo selló dentro de sí, logró llegar a un acuerdo con el zorro para usar su chakra y sus poderes cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba, al punto que algunas veces el mismo Kurama tomaba control del cuerpo de Naruto para pelear batallas, mostrando su personalidad y sus habilidades como nunca.

Gracias a ello también sabía además, por el robo de unas investigaciones llevadas por Orochimaru, que el zorro potenciaba las habilidades de alfa de Naruto, no solo a nivel presencial y de poderío, sino también en el sexual. Naruto Uzumaki podría gracias al zorro, complacer con facilidad en una misma noche a más de cuatro omegas si se lo proponía, y aunque Neji no se sentía muy limpio sabiendo esa información, su instinto omega estaba internamente aliviado de que su alfa fuera capaz de complacerlo a pesar de que iba a compartir su atención con tres omegas más.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti, Hyuuga? No pareces nada triste con esta decisión –La voz de Sasuke lo sacó de sus pensamiento y lo miró, sintiendo la mirada ónix del menor taladrarle.

\- Soy consciente de mi situación, Sasuke-kun. Soy el sobrino del actual líder de la familia Hyuuga y mi destino pudo haber sido mucho peor, de modo que no puedo más que estar agradecido por la gentileza de Uzumaki-san al no simplemente usarnos para vengar a toda la gente que perdió por culpa de la nuestra en la guerra. De haber sido otra persona, seguramente como mínimo nos convertiríamos en premios para tener hijos que pasaríamos de mano en mano cada año según paguen por nosotros, una costumbre bastante extendida por otros pueblos a los omegas o betas sumisos del bando perdedor.

Sasuke luego de aquello, tuvo la decencia de bajar la mirada, teniendo que admitir que aquello era cierto. En otros países, cuando un clan le ganaba a otro, tomaban a los omegas, betas sumisos y mujeres betas puras y alfas medias, para dejarlas a disposición de sus mejores guerreros para que tuvieran hijos, sin darles ninguna garantía a estas personas, las cuales podían terminar en manos de otros guerreros cuando los primeros se cansaban de ellos. 

Tenía que admitir que comparado con ellos, tenían muchísima suerte.

\---

Itachi no podía dormir, ni siquiera escuchando los leves ronquidos de Sasuke en la otra cama, siendo su habitación la única que poseía dos camas, para su agrado ya que le provocaba cierta incertidumbre la idea de no poder estar cerca de su hermano en esos primeros días de cambio. Salió del cuarto con una yukata para dormir y un haori que le abrigaba, sintiendo la frialdad del suelo de madera del pasillo bajo sus pies, guiándose por la leve iluminación de la luz eléctrica en las paredes, colocadas estratégicamente para que dé día nadie las notara, uno de los tantos detalles que la mansión de los Uzumaki y los Senju que le provocaban admiración, así como una que otra observación importante.

Aunque ese piso parecía desierto, y la dueña de aquel lugar, Sakura Senju nunca se presentó ni siquiera al caer la noche, cada vez que ellos dejaban algo sucio, como sus kimonos y cambiaban de habitación, los objetos o prendas eran retirados sin que lo supieran y en pocas horas los volvían a encontrar completamente limpios. También descubrió que cada piso poseía su área de cocina, donde había casi siempre una o dos personas dispuestas a preparar o servir lo que sea que quisieran comer en ese momento, y que a diferencia de su clan, donde los trabajadores siempre eran omegas o betas sumisos, la primera persona que le recibió fue un alfa que parecía estar especializado en los dulces, puesto que en ese momento estaba terminando de adornar un pastel de chocolate bastante bueno y esa era otra de las gran diferencias que había entre el los Uzumaki y los miembros de la Gran Alianza, donde casi todas sus tropas eran conformadas por alfas, betas puros y betas dominantes, y en algunos casos betas sumisos y omegas que habían demostrado no ser aptos para temas de reproducción, empeñados en que los betas sumisos y los omegas eran los mejores para la reproducción, pero ahora estaba en un territorio donde el actual líder había sido gestado por una mujer alfa, que además había sido una importante líder en la guerra.

Sus pasos lo llevaron al tercer piso, donde la puerta que lo haría entrar en la residencia de Naruto Uzumaki se alzaba frente a él, de hierro y vidrio oscuro, otra demostración de lo muy actualizado que había estado el clan al momento de construir aquella mansión. Sus dedos tocaron la llave que abriría la puerta, y se debatió si entrar o no, aunque imaginó que al igual que la Senju, Uzumaki debería estar ocupado con otras cosas y no habría nadie allí, de modo que introdujo la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta.

Un corto pasillo fue lo que le recibió, con una estantería para zapatos contra la pared y el mismo piso de madera que en la residencia de abajo. Al final del pasillo se abría una estancia con un sobre piso de tatami donde no parecía haber nadie, pero algo que parecía ser tela tirada en el piso daba la sensación de que alguien había estado allí hace unos segundos.  
Dio un paso inconscientemente, luego otro y estaba en medio del pasillo, percibiendo un olor que despertó lo más profundo de sus instintos, haciendo que se erizara y sintiera la ya casi olvidada sensación de su primer y único celo, ya que debido a que nunca había tenido relaciones sexuales, los celos se habían mantenido callados a espera de que la relación sexual iniciara y su vientre pudiese se preparase adecuadamente para albergar una vida en su interior, así que ¿Por qué sentía que las piernas le temblaban? El olor que había en esa habitación inspiraba en él un profundo sentido de la sumisión, una sensación demasiado poderosa como para ser provocado por una sola persona.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose de golpe lo hizo pegar un salto, pero no se movió, paralizado por la presencia que sentía detrás de él y que ahora jalaba el haori con facilidad, haciéndolo caer al suelo en un sonido seco. El olor se intensificó por tener al dueño de este detrás de él, y todo su cuerpo se estremeció cuando sus dedos echaron a un lado su largo cabello y la nariz del alfa rozó su cuello, oliéndolo.

\- Ah, los Uchiha siempre han tenido un olor delicioso, en especial sus omegas… -Su voz era grave, oscura, totalmente distinta a la que escuchó ese mismo día, al igual que su olor, y básicamente toda su presencia ¿Acaso…?

\- Kurama –Jadeó al darse cuenta de quien se trataba, escuchando una risita en respuesta.

\- Un Uchiha inteligente –Ronroneó, pegándose a su cuerpo al del omega, el cual se encogió ligeramente. Tenían casi la misma altura, Itachi solo era más bajo por unos cuantos centímetros, pero en ese momento se sentía mucho más bajo que él, quizás por la influencia del zorro sobre él- ¿Sabes? Desde que los Uchiha me liberaron y trataron de controlarme, he deseado poder tener uno en mi poder ¡Y mira mi sorpresa, tengo dos! –Soltó una suave carcajada y una de sus manos se introdujo dentro de la yukata de un inmóvil Itachi- Puedo olerte ¿Sabes? Puedo oler tu sumisión ante mí, tu instinto está aceptándome como su alfa, y yo no puedo esperar el momento donde pueda anudar en ti –Su mano, grande y caliente, rozó uno de los pezones del omega, haciendo que este soltase un suspiro- Los otros omegas pueden ser enteramente de Naruto, pero ustedes son míos…

La mente de Itachi gritaba peligro cada vez que el alfa lo tocaba, pero simplemente su instinto de omega simplemente se negaba en obedecer, dejando que el rubio sacara la mano de su yukata para luego deslizarla por sus hombros, dejando a la vista su espalda y pecho, para luego besar su hombro, sus labios calientes provocaron que sus piernas se sintieran como gelatina y sus ojos se cerraran de manera inconsciente, mientras bajaba la cabeza y dejaba más a la vista su cuello.

\- No tienes ni idea de cuánto desearía ponerte en cuatro y follarte en este mismo instante –Le susurró, acariciando su pecho- Pero el idiota de Naruto está enojado por lo que estoy haciendo, así que será luego del enlace –Lo soltó, para rodearlo y mirarlo de frente, levantando el rostro de Itachi por el mentón y mirándolo- Pero ten por seguro que esta no será la última vez que nos veamos, Uchiha –El mayor observó como los ojos rojos del Uzumaki cambiaban y volvían a ser azules, al mismo tiempo que el olor que el alfa despedía se volvía mucho menos poderosos y más conocido. Naruto dio un paso hacia atrás, abochornado.

\- Lo siento –Se disculpó el rubio, con el mismo tono de voz que había escuchado cuando lo conoció en la mañana- Dejar salir a Kurama me sirve para meditar mejor, pero no esperé… que bueno, entraras. Supuse que ninguno de ustedes no querrían verme por un tiempo.

\- ¿Por qué? –Itachi trató de aparentar que no estaba afectado, subiéndose de nuevo la yukata y tratando de regular el latido de su corazón por lo que acababa de suceder, lo peor era que estaba bastante seguro que Naruto sabía en qué estado se encontraba.

\- Los he sacado a todos ustedes de sus casas para unirlos conmigo en contra de su voluntad –Contestó como si fuera obvio, agachándose para tomar el haori y tendérselo.

El mayor de los Uchiha aceptó la prenda sin decir nada, mirando al rubio y cayendo en cuenta que él era tan joven como su hermano, tan inocente como él y que seguramente la decisión de volverlos a todos sus omegas no había sido de él. Pensó por unos segundos en sacarlo de su duda pero a la final decidió no hacerlo, después de todo eso podía ser una ventaja ¿O no? Se colocó el haori en los hombros e hizo una ligera inclinación.

\- Nos veremos después, Uzumaki-sama.

\- Naruto. Por favor dime Naruto.

Itachi miró al rubio unos segundos y antes de que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa se dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejando al rubio solo.

 

Continuará.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo. Si, estoy subiendo el segundo capitulo en menos de una semana xDDD tengo la inspiración a full con este fic y quiero aprovechar, pero puesto que no tengo una sola pc para dedicarme a escribir, he decidido subir los capítulos apenas los termine para no tener luego todos los capítulos desordenados. Este es mas largo porque lo he escrito en word (El primer capitulo lo escribí directamente en Chapter Text D:) Y aun así no salió con el tema que había planeado meter al principio.
> 
> Espero que les guste este capitulo también <3 Cualquier duda que no halla aclarado por favor comentenla.
> 
> Aclaratorias: 
> 
> -Los celos de los betas sumisos y los omegas son distintos a los omegaverse normales. Ellos tienen un primer celo cuando se 'desarrollan' para mostrar que están listos para tener hijos, pero si estos no se inician sexualmente, el celo estará 'invernando' hasta que suceda la primera relación sexual.  
> \- El estilo de arquitectura de la mansión es parecida a la del Chateau Louis XIV.


	3. De bodas y sangre.

Capítulo tres: De bodas y sangre.

Itachi no le contó a nadie sobre lo que pasó esa noche, por lo que aquella mañana en el desayuno, cuando Naruto junto con Sakura Senju y otras dos personas entraron al comedor, trató todo lo posible por no sentirse algo turbado, o por lo menos que su olor no delatara como se sentía, pero en su esfuerzo por hacerlo, no se dio cuenta de que una de las personas tenía un olor conocido tanto para él como para su hermano menor.

\- ¿Tío Obito? –Sasuke se levantó de la mesa, observando con los ojos muy abiertos al único omega de los recién llegados, quien además estaba embarazado. Obito Uchiha era el hermano menor de su madre, Mikoto, el cual siempre había deseado luchar en la guerra, pero debido a su condición como omega y la forma alarmante en la cual los miembros del clan fallecían, terminó siendo obligado a unirse a un alfa para tener hijos con él, pero luego de tres abortos de dos padres distintos, se catalogó como un omega ‘defectuoso’ y se le permitió por fin entrar en batalla, en la cual había demostrado ser bastante competente hasta hace dos años, donde había desaparecido en plena lucha, siendo considerado como pedido en batalla luego de un tiempo.

\- ¡Itachi, Sasuke! –Saludó el hombre, con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Al igual que sus sobrinos, Obito tenía la piel clara, el pelo oscuro y los ojos del mismo color, pero su expresión abierta y transparente lo diferenciaba de la mayoría de los Uchiha, que se caracterizaban por siempre ser cerrados con sus expresiones- Cuando Kakashi me dijo que estaban aquí no podía creerlo, es maravilloso volver a verlos.

Sasuke se acercó a su tío con pasos vacilantes, ignorando a los alfas hasta quedar frente al mayor. Obito olía parecido a su madre desde siempre, y ahora que estaba embarazado su olor se parecía aún más, provocando un sentimiento de nostalgia que lo hizo entrecerrar los ojos, sobrecogido, y llevar una mano al crecido vientre del otro, esbozando una sonrisa insegura, mostrándose quizás más vulnerable que nunca desde que perdieron la guerra. Obito en respuesta le envolvió entre sus brazos, disfrutando del olor conocido e inocente que el menor de los hijos de su hermana aún poseía, sabiendo que pronto dejaría de tenerlo, levantando luego un brazo para pedirle a Itachi que se acercara, cosa que él hizo, dedicándole una suave sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo es que…? –Empezó a decir Itachi, sin entender como era que su tío estaba allí y más aún embarazado, tomando en cuenta que cuando estaba con los Uchiha sus gestaciones no llegaban a los tres meses, y ahora parecía tener casi siete.

\- Todas las respuestas serán contestadas, pero ¿Por qué mejor no nos sentamos primero? –Sugirió Sakura, llamando la atención de todos y rompiendo un poco el momento entre los Uchiha, los cuales luego de un momento de duda se separaron y volvieron a sus asientos, siendo seguidos por Obito que se sentó al lado de Itachi, mientras que Kakashi se sentó en la silla siguiente. Sakura y Naruto se sentaron en el otro extremo de la mesa, alejándose un poco de los omegas, pero dando la sensación de que estaban en la cabecera de la mesa a pesar de ser esta cuadrada- Espero que todos hayan tenido una buena noche –Dijo al fin cuando todos estuvieron sentados y empezaron a servir a los nuevos comensales.

Ninguno respondió, cierta tensión era palpable entre los omegas ya que como era obvio no estaban del todo cómodos al tenerlos a ellos tan cerca y tan pronto, pero era algo que no se podía evitar, ya que ellos eran básicamente unos prisioneros de guerra y los alfa podían disponer de ellos como quisieran. Sakura y Naruto se miraron y simplemente suspiraron, entendiendo la situación.

\- Hinata-san –Habló de nuevo Sakura, haciendo que la chica pegara un salto y palideciera, mirándole con sus enormes ojos perla- Sé que probablemente el hecho de que nuestro enlace sea tan pronto te sorprenda, pero a diferencia de Naruto, cuyo clan es el más importante en la actualidad y por tanto se espera algo grande, yo prefiero que nuestro enlace sea más discreto para no abrumarte.

La omega no respondió, sintiendo que las manos le temblaban, por lo que las escondió debajo de la mesa a pesar de que Neji, siempre observador notó este cambio y la miró de reojo sin decir nada por suerte. En el fondo, la chica siempre supo que su destino era casarse con alguien sin sentir amor por esa persona, probablemente otro Hyuuga alfa para que la rama familiar continuara siendo lo más pura posible, sería alejada de la casa principal para vivir en una de las tantas de los miembros menores de su familia y probablemente perdería contacto con su padre y hermana, pero simplemente una situación donde era alejada del territorio de la familia Hyuuga de la cual nunca había salido para casarse con una mujer alfa… Era más de lo que podía digerir.

\- Ah, demasiado silencio –Se quejó Obito luego de un rato, tomando un largo trago de la bebida que acababan de colocar frente a él- ¡Definitivamente acá hacen el mejor té de cebada de todos! –Alabó con ánimo, acomodándose mejor y llevando una mano a su gran vientre- Como deben saber desaparecí hace dos años, en una de las batallas –Miró a sus sobrinos, ya que obviamente eran los más enterados- Pero solo fui capturado, curado y encerrado en una celda durante más de una semana y cuando me sacaron de allí me encontré con dos Uchiha más que habían sido capturados. No la mejor clase de Uchiha, por supuesto –Agregó, omitiendo el hecho de que había estado encerrado tanto tiempo porque su celo se manifestó en el peor momento y lo mantuvieron encerrado para que pasara esa época con seguridad- Para resumirlo, Ibiki da mucho miedo y a la final terminé contando algunos detalles que no hicieron felices a los otros dos Uchiha, los despacharon y… no supe nada más de ellos –Obito estaba omitiendo sus nombres a propósito, ya que en esa altura de la guerra todos los Uchiha se conocían entre sí por su baja cantidad de miembros, pero simplemente luego de saber que habían muerto su mejor manera para superarlo había sido simplemente actuar como si no los conocían- Luego de ese interrogatorio conocí a Naruto y luego de hablar un rato él decidió que era bienvenido al clan ¿Pueden creerlo?

\- Yo no podía creerlo –Admitió Sakura, poniendo los ojos en blanco y sonriendo luego. Cuando Naruto le dijo que había aceptado a un Uchiha en el clan luego de un rato hablando con él, casi lo había ahorcado, pero su amigo le había asegurado que algo le decía que Obito no sería una amenaza para el clan y que solo necesitaba encontrar su lugar en el mundo.

\- Oh si, lo recuerdo –Contestó Obito sonriendo a su vez, recordando lo aterradora que era la esencia de la mujer cuando se enojaba- Pero no hubo forma de hacer cambiar a Naruto de parecer, así que terminaron acordando que yo debería tener a un guarda durante un tiempo para asegurarse de que no era un peligro –Instintivamente, sus ojos se dirigieron a Kakashi y se quedó callado, como si lo demás fuera obvio.

\- Mamá estará feliz de saber que estas aquí, tío –Dijo por fin Itachi al notar que el relato simplemente había terminado.

\- ¡Ah cierto! Mikoto está embarazada también ¿Verdad? Me encantaría verla ¿Naruto? –Llamó, casi pidiéndole con la mirada que se lo permitiera.

\- Ah… -Soltó el rubio, totalmente descolocado de ser llamado a la conversación de pronto- Yo… Supongo que para el enlace entre Sakura-chan y Hinata-san podrás verla. Después de todo es la única persona del clan Uchiha que tiene permiso para entrar.

Obito asintió, satisfecho con esas palabras y comieron un rato más en relativo silencio hasta que la puerta de entrada a la casa se abrió y un grupo de diez personas hicieron aparición, dos de ellos cargando una gran caja con telas y otros utensilios de costura, además de que otros miembros llevaban bolsos con rollos de tela también.

\- Uzumaki-sama –Habló la mujer que iba en frente de todos, una beta pura de corto cabello castaño, ojos de mismo color y lentes de montura rosa- Hemos venido a tomar las medidas para los trajes.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Genial! –Dijo el rubio levantándose de un salto- Bien… -Se detuvo, dándose cuenta de que estaba actuando demasiado entusiasta, y por lo menos uno de ellos pudo sentir su olor a vergüenza- Sukui-chan y los demás son costureros de muy buena reputación, van a hacer sus ropas para los enlaces y las normales, así que por favor no tengan miedo de proponerle cambios o ideas –Sakura también se levantó, seguida por Kakashi- Obito, si quieres puedes quedarte aquí con ellos, nosotros tenemos algunas cosas que hacer, ttebayo.

\- Te tomaré la palabra, Naruto –Contestó el Uchiha con una sonrisa- Estar un rato con mis sobrinos me hará bien. Además hace mucho que no veía a Haku-san y a los primos Hyuuga.

Naruto asintió, dándole su aprobación antes de irse junto a Sakura, quien solo hizo una pequeña inclinación. Kakashi pasó una mano por la nuca de Obito en forma de despedida, allí justo donde se encontraba la mordida de emparejamiento y también se marchó.

\--

Después de que las decoradoras le dijeran que podía descansar, Haku no lo pensó dos veces antes de dirigirse a la pequeña edificación tradicional que tenía el jardín de la gigantesca mansión Uzumaki y sentarse en el suelo de madera que servía de pasillo ante de entrar en la habitación con tatami, recibiendo casi automáticamente una tetera con té caliente y unos dulces, cosa que francamente agradeció porque estaba bastante cansado. La primera vez que mostró que podía crear hielo y nieve a su voluntad fue estando en presencia de las planificadoras de la boda de Hinata, al tropezarse con una de las tantas cajas con cosas de decoración, que provocó que por instinto terminara congelándola y aunque al principio todos los presentes se habían asustado, una de las chicas le preguntó con ilusión si era capaz de crear nieve, al recibir una respuesta afirmativa, las chicas lo habían unido a su trabajo de decorar el jardín de la mansión para el enlace entre Sakura Senju y Hinata.

Era la primera vez que escuchaba algún comentario bueno sobre su Kekkei Genkai, puesto que en el país de donde provenía la gente con sus habilidades era vistas como peligrosas a las cuales debían ser eliminadas, al punto que su familia fue asesinada sistemáticamente y solo él y su madre quedaron con vida, pero luego de que él mostrara sus habilidades frente a su padre, este había entrado en un estado de irá donde él, asustado, terminó matándolo a él y a su madre, que trataba de calmar a su iracundo progenitor. Desde ese día había vagado solo, pensando que pronto moriría y se uniría a sus padres en el cielo, pero eso cambió cuando conoció a Zabuza. En ese entonces, su cuidador aún era un guerrero de uno de los clanes del país del agua, pero con el tiempo fue separándose de los ideales del actual líder al punto de desertar, llevándoselo a él y a otro puñado de personas de acuerdo con sus ideales a la clandestinidad, hasta que conocieron a un miembro del clan Hyuuga, el cual les ofreció trabajar para ellos en algunos casos tanto dentro como fuera del país del fuero y ellos accedieron, obteniendo en su camino una cantidad enorme de seguidores, otros guerreros que habían desertado y que no tenían un objetivo fijo, volviéndose cada vez un grupo más numeroso hasta que Zabuza les hizo una propuesta al clan Hyuuga, de pasar a entrar en la guerra como un aliado a cambio de obtener un lugar donde vivir sin ser perseguidos. La alianza quedó pactada entre ellos y de pronto Haku tuvo un lugar donde vivir, gente que le trataba bien y un sueño que cumplir.

Hasta que la guerra terminó con ellos de perdedores. Haku no era tonto, sabía desde hace tiempo que estaban en desventaja luego de haber visto el increíble poder que el ultimo Uzumaki tenía, pero trataba se mostrarse lo más entusiasta posible, mas aquel día antes de que Zabuza fuera a la última batalla, este le dijo que si no regresaba al día siguiente en la mañana, entonces la guerra estaba perdida, que él no iba a dejar que lo atraparan con vida y que tratara de huir lo más pronto posible cuando se diera cuenta de que él no iba a volver.

Aquella noche, a pesar de tener las palabras de su protector fuertemente grabadas en su cabeza, se negó a moverse y a aceptar la posibilidad real de perder, de modo que cuando a su hogar llegaron guerreros del clan Uzumaki entró en un estado de pánico total que incluso le impidió usar sus habilidades para protegerse, razón por la cual pudo ser trasladado a la casa de lo Uchiha sin problemas y porque entró en pánico cuando le inundó cuando escuchó cuál sería su destino y de no haber sido por Sakura Senju probablemente no hubiese podido siquiera moverse, la voz suave de la chica entintada con su presencia de alfa le había ayudado mucho.

\- ¡Wow, que genial se ve todo, dattebayo! –La voz del rubio le hizo saltar un poco, sorprendido. El olor del alfa le golpeó un poco después de escuchar su voz, y por la intensidad de este, posiblemente había estado haciendo actividad física- ¡Un gran trabajo, Yakumo-chan! –Le sonrió a la beta pura, la cual le sonrió tímidamente e hizo una reverencia antes de continuar la decoración del lugar donde sería la ceremonia, que aunque era tradicional y la tradición dictaba que fuera en un templo, la alfa había decidido que quería que fuera lo más íntimo posible, así que simplemente un sacerdote llegaría y oficiaría la ceremonia. El alfa se encaminó hacia la pequeña construcción donde el omega se encontraba y Haku tuvo que admitir que se puso algo nervioso, pero trató de no demostrarlo cuando Naruto se sentó a su lado- Es genial lo que has hecho, Haku-san. De verdad te lo agradezco, ttebayo.

\- No hay de que… Uzumaki-san.

\- Naruto, por favor –Pidió, con un pequeño puchero. Desde hace días llevaba pidiéndole a todos que les dijera por su nombre, pero a Haku parecía incapaz de hacerlo- Yo… en serio lamento la muerte de Zabuza, tu tutor. Les ordené que los lideres no debían morir pero…

\- Zabuza-san no hubiese permitido que lo atraparan –Contestó a su vez el omega, cerrando los ojos mientras jugueteaba con la taza de té en sus manos- Él me lo dijo, así que yo sabía que si perdían la guerra él no iba a volver.

Ambos se quedaron callados durante unos minutos. Haku podía sentir la pena en el olor del alfa, cosa que le llamo la atención, puesto que los alfas siempre habían tratado, en lo más posible que nadie pudiera oler como se sentía, pero Naruto se había mostrado siempre como una persona abierta, algo atolondrada y a veces distraído que distaba mucho del líder que había vencido a la gran alianza, pero todos los trataban con respeto y parecían quererlo.

\- Yo quería conocerlo –Admite el rubio luego de un rato, mirando como las decoradoras hacían los arreglos finales- Me parecía admirable lo que él había hecho, unir a un grupo de personas que ni siquiera eran del mismo país y hacer que estos se volviesen completamente fieles a él, que lo siguieran en su deseo de encontrar un lugar donde vivir en libertad… Era un sueño hermoso –Halaga, cerrando los ojos e imaginando ese sueño. 

Haku le miró de reojo, sintiendo su corazón llenarse de una sensación cálida. Abrió la boca para responder cuando de pronto la puerta de la mansión que daba hacia el patio fue abierta de golpe por una mujer algo mayor la cual usaba un kimono bastante ostentoso y caro.

\- ¡Uzumaki-san! ¿Qué se supone que está haciendo aquí cuando debería prepararse para el matrimonio de Senju-sama? –Su voz, autoritaria y que no daba derecho a réplica, hizo que todos los presentes se voltearan sorprendidos, mientras un mortificado Naruto casi se hundía dónde estaba sentado.

\- Tsukiko-san, no es mi matrimonio, no es tan importante que… -Se empezó a explicar el Uzumaki, recibiendo un tirón de oreja de su parte.

\- ¡Estupideces! ¡Usted es el líder! ¡Más aún, el gobernante de todo el país del fuego, debe mostrarse como tal! –Sin darle tiempo al alfa para seguir excusándose, empezó a jalar hacia dentro de la casa, pero luego dirigió una mirada evaluativa- Usted también debería prepararse para la boda.

Ella ni siquiera necesitó gritar para que Haku se levantara de un salto y la siguiera junto a Naruto dentro de la casa. Definitivamente no quería meterse en problemas con una mujer así.

\---

Hinata se miró en el espejo una vez que terminaron de peinarla y maquillarla, sintiéndose sorprendida por su apariencia. Su cabello llevaba un peinado mucho más simple que los que había visto usar a las mujeres Hyuuga en sus matrimonios, al punto que el mismo era capaz de sacarse ella misma con facilidad, usando algunos accesorios que lo hacían ver más elegante, además de su maquillaje simple que resaltaba sus ojos y sus labios, los cuales llevaban un profundo rojo, con su piel desprovista de la capa blanca que solían llevar los vírgenes ya que su piel era lo suficientemente pálida como para emular perfectamente la intención.

Una de las mujeres que le ayudaba le colocó el tocado tradicional de color blanco y pronto estuvo lista, pero sus piernas temblaban como gelatina cuando la ayudaron a levantarse para salir de la habitación, donde su primo le esperaba llevando un traje de gala que no acentuaba su condición de omega, así que se veía masculinamente guapo. Neji le ofreció su mano y ella la tomó, tomando una gran respiración cuando él apretó suavemente sus dedos, tratando de darle serenidad y valentía.

\- Todo estará bien –Susurró él, dedicándole una sonrisa, antes de bajar a la estancia compartida entre las dos casas, donde todos los demás invitados esperaban.

No debía haber más de treinta personas, todas vestidas de manera elegante y para sorpresa de Hinata, mucho llevaban haori con distintos escudos familiares, los cuales los identificaban como clanes ajenos al Uzumaki.

\- ¿Llegó la novia? –Preguntó un hombre al que había conocido antes pero cuyo nombre había olvidado por el nerviosismo, había sido el que le había enseñado lo que debía hacer en la ceremonia, un alfa bastante apasionado con ese tema- Venga por aquí, Hyuuga-san, debe colocarse al lado de Sakura-sama –Hinata por primera vez se dio cuenta de que la alfa estaba allí cerca hasta que escucho aquellas palabras y sus ojos la buscaron hasta que encontraron el característico cabello rosa que identificaba a la mujer.

Llevaba un kimono masculino oscuro, tal y como la tradición dictaba, algo bastante discordante ya que en esos días la había visto con ropas mucho más modernas y que mostraban más la figura evidentemente femenina que tenía, de modo que verla con un traje que tapara tanto sus formas era raro. Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de sus propios pensamientos y dejó que el hombre la guiara al lado de quien sería su alfa.

La procesión empezó, con el sacerdote delante de ellos seguidos de dos sacerdotisas con kimonos que permitieron a Hinata distraerse con su estampado, ya que iban delante de ella. Alguien sostenía un gran paragua de laca roja sobre su cabeza, y luego de una pequeña mirada, vio a todos los demás flaqueando la pequeña fila, entre ellos su primo Neji, hasta llegar al improvisado pero hermoso altar, donde el sacerdote se encargó de hacer una pequeña pero significativa purificación a las dos, mientras una sacerdotisa disponía el sake con sus respectivos vasos y la otra llamaba a Tsunade y Neji para que sirvieran de testigos, aprovechando que el sacerdote hacía las ofrendar correspondientes, omitiendo las palabras de compromiso debido a la naturaleza del matrimonio.

Finalizada las ofrendas, una sacerdotisa se encargó de llenar los tres vasos de sake y Sakura procedió a beberse cada pequeño vaso de tres tragos, siendo cada uno llenado automáticamente cuando la Senju terminó, esta vez usando otra botella de sake que de haber personas observadoras cerca lo habría notado. Cuando tocó el turno de Hinata, la omega temblaba ligeramente, pero por suerte no derramó ninguna gota, tomando del vaso en tres pequeños tragos, notando que el sabor del sake era suave y dulce, razón que le ayudó a tomar de los otros dos vasos con más facilidad y sentirse serena cuando a Neji y Tsunade se les hizo tomar también sake, en señal de que habían sido los testigos por cada conyugue y luego de ese momento, la joven Hyuuga pensó que la ceremonia había acabado, pero de pronto una sacerdotisa apareció con un pequeño estuche que abrió frente a Sakura, la cual sacó un collar con el escudo de su familia.

Hinata solo inclinó la cabeza mientras le sacaban el tocado momentáneamente y le colocaban al collar, el cual solo era colocado a las pareja del actual líder del clan. Desde ese momento Hinata dejó de ser una Hyuuga y pasó a convertirse en una Senju.

La procesión de salida fue exactamente igual a la de entrada, solo que esta vez Hinata observó la gran puerta que llevaba al vestíbulo que había visto cuando llegó abierta, y fueron guiados a una de las habitaciones, la cual era de gigantes proporciones con varias mesas hermosamente decoradas donde todos los invitados fueron guiados. Le volvieron a quitar el tocado y se quedó de pie junto a Sakura mientras los demás se iban a sentar, y solo cuando el ultimo se sentó, la alfa le ofreció el brazo para empezar la natural ronda de saludos por todas las mesas, cosa que ella aceptó con el rostro sonrojado, sintiendo algo de calor en su pecho.

Descubrió que su primera impresión sobre los clanes no había sido errónea y que a pesar de que el clan Uzumaki era el más importante de todos, había otros más pequeños como el Yamanaka, de donde era la chica que había servido de guía, o los Nara, quienes habían fungido de estrategas en la guerra, todos ellos se habían unido al objetivo del clan Uzumaki y el Senju para lograr la paz de una vez por todas y poder vivir en paz, sin más muertes.

Cuando terminaron la corta ronda de saludos, por fin se sentaron en la mesa más grande, donde se encontraba su primo, su nueva suegra, Uzumaki-san y los demás, por lo que por fin sirvieron la comida. Tanto a ella como a Sakura le colocaron unos pequeños vasos de sake junto con la botella reglamentaria y para su sorpresa la alfa le sirvió un trago, provocando que la mirara y recibiera un guiño en el ojo de su parte, haciendo que se sonrojase y empezase a comer de una vez para evitar cualquier tipo de conversación y solo luego de un par de bocados, fue que tomó del sake, temerosa.

Sabía igual de dulce y suave que el que tomó en la ceremonia, de modo que pudo saborearlo sin problemas.

De pronto, a su criterio, la comida pasó muy rápido, terminaron la comida principal y automáticamente les colocaron un postre ligero. Hinata suponía que iban a estar más tiempo en el salón, pero de pronto Sakura se levantó, se disculpó con los invitados y le tendió la mano, la cual tomó sintiéndose algo desorientada por la situación ¿Acaso había bebido demasiado? La mano de Sakura acarició su cintura y ella cerró los ojos.

Sasuke las vio retirarse del recinto casi de reojo y volvió a centrar su atención en la sorprendente sorpresa que habían recibido su hermano y él; Su madre, la cual había llegado unas horas antes de la ceremonia y se había pasado todo ese rato con Obito hasta que los hermanos la encontraron, sentada junto a su tío en el salón donde se celebraba en banquete y les había explicado que Uzumaki le había mandado una invitación para que asistiera al matrimonio de la Senju con Hinata Hyuuga, y dejó entender entre líneas que no iba a estar en el enlace de los hermanos, cosa que definitivamente trastocó a Sasuke, puesto que no había nada que deseara más que ver a su madre en ese momento, que le infundiera fuerza. Ella solo le había tomado la mano y sonreído con tristeza, como si entendiera lo que su hijo sentía, aunque en honor a la verdad posiblemente si lo sabía.

\- Iré al baño –Avisó Mikoto luego de un rato, llevándose la mano a su abultado vientre- Su hermano no me deja estar tranquila por mucho rato.

\- Si quieres puedo acompañarte, mamá –Se ofreció Sasuke, haciendo amago de levantarse.

\- Oh, no te preocupes cariño, me indicaron donde estaba el baño antes de entrar aquí –Le aseguró la mujer, dedicándole una suave sonrisa mientras colocaba la mano en su hombro para que no se levantara- Volveré pronto, no te preocupes.

Sasuke la observó irse con cierta sensación incomoda en el fondo de su mente, algo en sus instintos le decía que no debía dejarla sola, pero no sabía por qué, así que decidió que iba a descubrirlo por sí mismo, levantándose unos dos minutos después de su madre y saliendo del lugar sigilosamente, esperando que nadie se diera cuenta que se marchaba también para no responder preguntas tontas.

Itachi había encontrado en Neji alguien con quien hablar, pero luego de que la prima de este se marchara, el Hyuuga se había mostrado bastante callado y no lo culpaba, él también se sentiría así si fuera su hermano, el cual por cierto observaba irse en silencio tras su madre y lo vio cuando se levantó también para seguirla. Por alguna razón nadie lo vio ni le preguntó nada, tomando en cuenta que como el próximo omega del líder del clan, todos tenían los ojos puestos sobre él para saber a dónde iba, pero luego supuso que el ambiente festivo había bajado la atención de todos y estaban más concentrados en celebrar que en observarlos.

Por lo menos ese fue su pensamiento hasta que volteó la mirada hasta donde se encontraba el Uzumaki y notó que miraba a la puerta con los ojos entrecerrados los cuales mostraban un preocupante tono violáceo.

\---

Cuando Sasuke salió del salón, todo estaba en silencio y no había ni rastro de su madre por ninguna parte, por lo que luego de mirar a todos lados, decide concentrarse en el olor, aun y cuando sabía que el lugar debía apestar a distintos tipos de personas que pasaban por allí que lo confundirían, pero la necesidad de ver a su madre fue superior. No tardó en sentir su suave aroma hacia una dirección, un poco distante, como si llevase un tiempo de haber ido a ese lugar y eso por alguna razón le hizo sentir un apretón en el pecho, como si supiera que algo malo le estaba pasando, de modo que fue a paso rápido hacia donde su olor se hacía más fuerte, hasta llegar a una puerta doble con una de estas entreabierta.

Abrió la puerta y lo primero que encontró fue una pared desnuda, que solo contaba con una alta cómoda y en ella una espada, una katana más bien, misma que tomó cuando notó la alteración en el olor de su madre, una alteración que hizo que el vello de su nuca se erizara y una horrible sensación flotara en su estómago: Su madre olía a miedo.

Rodeó la pared haciendo el menor ruido posible y cuando por fin esta dio paso a una gran estancia al parecer desprovista de muebles, se encontró a su madre en el suelo y un hombre de pelo plateado encima de ella, tratando de desnudarla. Cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ya había empujado al hombre lejos de su madre y ahora él se encontraba encima de aquella sabandija, con la espada desenvainada y en alto, escuchando al tipo gritar ante lo inminente de su siguiente acción; clavar la katana en lo más profundo del pecho de ese desgraciado.

Su madre gritó, y el tipo también, pero Sasuke solo retiró la katana del cuerpo para volver a hundirla, sintiendo una profunda satisfacción ante eso, dejando salir toda la ira que sentía desde que había abandonado su hogar, observando con fascinación como la sangre se volvía más y más abundante, sintiendo sus instintos palpitar de gusto por haber eliminado la amenaza que había hecho peligrar la vida de su madre y de su hermano nonato. No era normal para un omega tener instintos asesinos, ni siquiera cuando su prole estaba amenazada, ya que ellos solían preferir eliminar la amenaza y ya, pero él estaba disfrutando matar a aquel hombre, ensañarse con su cadáver como si fuese un alfa protegiendo a su familia o su honor.

\- Pero ¿Qué demonios…? –Escuchó a alguien hablar a lo lejos, mientras unas manos lo sostenían por los hombros y lo alejaban del cadáver y la katana. Cuando se dio cuenta, Jiraiya, Tsunade y Orochimaru, junto con Naruto e Itachi estaban en la habitación. Tsunade era la persona que lo había alejado del cadáver, su hermano ayudaba a su madre a levantarse, Orochimaru observaba a lo lejos con una expresión de asco y su atención se desvió luego de eso al escuchar a su madre sollozar.

\- La llevaremos a los aposentos de la familia para que pueda descansar y yo pueda examinarla, Uchiha-san –Tsunade le había soltado y le hablaba a su madre, con ese tono alfas que denotaba autoridad, cosa que sería en un momento como ese, donde Mikoto estaba bastante alterada. Orochimaru fue a llamar a alguien para que se ocupara del cadáver y Naruto sacó la katana mientras todos estaban ocupados, limpiándola.

\- Sai –Llamó el rubio y este, siempre eficiente apareció detrás de él- ¿No había ordenes de que ninguno de los guardias entrara a la mansión?

\- Las había. Pero Mizuki-san parece haberlas desobedecido.

\- “Eres una omega de un clan vencido y deberías aceptar tu condición como tal”

\- ¿Naruto? –Sai levantó la mirada extrañado, aun sabiendo que el otro no le miraba.

\- Eso fue lo que Mizuki le dijo a ella –El otro no contestó. Aunque Naruto había llegado a la habitación luego de que Sasuke Uchiha hubiese matado al hombre de pelo blanco, no le extrañaba que haya logrado escuchar lo que decía, usando las habilidades del zorro- ¿Mizuki tiene familia?

\- Un anciano padre.

\- Encárgate de él.

\- Sí, señor –De haber sido otra persona, hubiese cuestionado la orden de asesinar al padre de Mizuki también, pero Naruto no era alguien que disfrutaba asesinando personas, de modo que había un motivo para su decisión.

Sai se fue y Tsunade acababa de levantar a Mikoto Uchiha en brazos. Sasuke había empezado a seguirla junto con su hermano, pero el alfa tenía otros planes.

\- Sasuke, quédate.

Los vellos de la nuca de Sasuke se erizaron, y a pesar de que su mente gritaba que no le hiciera caso, su cuerpo se quedó paralizado, incapaz de ir en contra el tono de orden del alfa.

Jiraiya y Orochimaru se marcharon luego de que alguien se llevó el cadáver de Mizuki, dejando solo una mancha enorme de sangre en el suelo. Sasuke se volteó y a pesar de saber que estaba en completa desventaja, miró al rubio casi con desafío, esperando que este hablara mientras lo veía caminar hacia donde se encontraba la vaina de la katana y la envainaba.

\- Esta espada se llama Kusanagi ¿Sabes? Orochimaru la usó durante muchos años antes de preferir dejar de ser activo en la guerra y desde entonces ha estado aquí, descansando, ttebayo –Se acercó al omega, tomando la katana con ambas manos y tendiéndosela al Uchiha- Quiero que la tengas. Y quiero pedirte perdón por el peligro que tu madre ha vivido en estos minutos…

\- Metete eso por el culo –Cortó Sasuke, apretando los dientes y negándose a aceptar la katana- No vas a lograr comprarme con esa mierda, dobe.

Naruto se quedó unos segundos sorprendido, antes de soltar una carcajada.

\- No estoy tratando de comprarte, teme. Solo acepta la espada y cámbiate de ropa antes de ver a tu madre, dattebayo. De seguro se espantará si te ve lleno de sangre.

Sasuke notó que efectivamente sus manos y ropas estaban empapadas de sangre, y por más extraño que eso pareciera aquella observación lo hizo sonreír.

Continuará.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Tardé muchísimo en subir este capitulo! Lo cierto es que me quedé congelada en la ultima escena, aunque la tenía pensada desde que se me ocurrió la historia. No salió como lo esperaba, pero tampoco me quejo.
> 
> No me he olvidado de que Hinata y Sakura van a pasar su noche de bodas, no se preocupen xD
> 
> No se si tengo que dar aclaratorias, si algo les confunde díganme :D

**Author's Note:**

> Holaaaaaaaa. Luego de leer un fic de la misma temática, y de estar super pegada con la idea de que Naruto tuviese un Harem, se me ocurrió este fic /o/ no se cuando lo continuaré, espero que pronto, espero que les guste <3
> 
> Otras aclaratorias: Mi Omegaverse es distinto a los normales. Las clasificaciones están divididas en seis, en vez de en tres que tiene que ver mas con como se reparten los genes. Por eso verán cosas como Alfa pura, Betas puros, Betas dominantes y Betas sumisos que trataré de explicar de forma mas detallada en el transcurso del fic <3


End file.
